


love makes you crazy (fuzzy feeling when i'm with you).

by orphan_account



Series: pigeon. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Character Study, F/M, Gay Mike Wheeler, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “it's not my fault you don’t like girls!”When Mike first saw El, he thought she was a boy.
Relationships: Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: pigeon. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546906
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	love makes you crazy (fuzzy feeling when i'm with you).

“ _ it's not my fault you don’t like girls! _ ”

When Mike and Will were little, they used to always make up story’s together.

It was their  _ thing _ , _ _ Mike would create the main story, and Will would draw the characters. (Mike always thought his drawings were  _ amazing.  _ It was like he could make everything out of nothing, and it was  _ beautiful. _ )

The one he remembers the most though was  _ The Baby Dragon _ . It was about Will the Wise and Mike the Paladin going on a quest to save the first Fireblood dragon from the evil Ice Queen. But what Mike loved most about this one was not the (amazing) dragon drawings, or the Ice Queen, no, what he loved the most was the ending. The ending was like any other, with a simple “ _ and they lived happily ever after. The end _ .” There was nothing special about it, except for the drawing that Will made for it. It showed Will the Wise and Mike the Paladin, sitting on the edge of a cliff, Mike the Paladins arm wrapped around Will the Wises shoulder, and Mike the Paladin pressing a kiss to Will the Wises forehead, the sunset in the background.

Mike kept it, along with a few other drawings Will had made for him in a special box under his bed. (Maybe because he doesn't want to accidentally step on them, maybe because he doesn’t want anyone to see that he kept them. He doesn’t know.)

“ _ it's not my fault you don’t like girls! _ ”

When Mike first saw El, he thought she was a boy.

When he looked closer, though, he could see that she was a girl, but sometimes, when he would glance at her quickly enough, he would see a boy instead.

And maybe that’s all his mind needed.

So Mike falls in love with her, suggests the name El instead of Eleven (he says that its because Eleven isn’t a “real” name, but its cause he thinks it sounds more like “Will” than anything.) He calls her “pretty” cause it's true, but maybe he says it because that’s what yours supposed to say, what you're allowed to say. (He’s not allowed to say things like that to Will, so he says it to her instead.)

“ _ it’s not my fault you don’t like girls! _ ”

All Mike wants is for Will to be happy, and if that means pushing him to dance with the girl that just asked him, (even if she did start with “hey, zombie boy…”) then so be it.

Will looks awkwardly at him, smiled (even if it did look ever so slightly forced), then turned around and walked up to her, and they started slow dancing with the music. He lets himself stare at them for a second, just a second before he feels someone's eyes on him. He turns to the doors of the gym, to see El. 

She's wearing a blue dress and purple eyeshadow to match, and Mike knows  _ what  _ he's supposed to be feeling. But its not there, cause she looks so not like a boy that Mike feels the little spark that was once there fade into nothingness, now replaced with a feeling of dread filling his body from head to toe. 

Mike doesn’t know what to do, so he dances with her, and eventually kisses her, even if it doesn’t feel right. (Cause now it seems like he can’t keep pretending that the girl he radioed every day for 353 days wasn’t a boy (wasn’t Will)).

“it’s not my fault you don’t like girls!”

( _ Cause growing up means giving up on stupid crushes on boys and buckling up and dating girls. _ )

_ _

But then he sees the look on Will’s face, and  _ all he wants is that Will is happy, and he fucked that up too. _

_ _

“I’m not trying to be a jerk, okay? But we’re not kids anymore.” ( _ but I wish we were. _ ) “I mean, what did you think, really? That we were never gonna get girlfriends?” ( _ I wish we didn’t have too. _ ) “that we were just gonna sit in my basement all day and play games for the rest of our lives?” ( _ I wish we could, Will. _ )

“ _ Yeah, I guess I did. I really did. _ ”

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda turned into me just self-projecting onto mike halfway through, so theres that.
> 
> please tell me what i should improve on and stuff like that, i would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr


End file.
